Pancakes
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: FrancexEngland. Francis is willing to teach England how to cook. England want's to learn how to cook so he could win Francs's love. As they cook will they be able to focus on the pancakes or will love get in the way?


England stood there looking at the cook book. He was sure he had gotten it right this time. He had fallowed the recipe exactly as it was written down. Step by step by step, word for word. Where had he gone wrong?

Looking over the book again he scratched his head and frowned. Looking over at the cake that was half burnt and half cooked and the middle was batter, he sighed and looked over at the phone. There was two people who where the best cooks, but one was still made at him and the other one liked to bothering him to no end.

Standing he dialed the number and hoped they didn't answer.

* * *

><p>"That poor cake never had it's chance at life… rest my friend for your life will not be in vain… Maybe."<p>

"Are you going to help me or not you git?"

"Oui, Mon Cher. Now there let start with something that even you can make. Pancakes."

"For the last time, Mon cher… one egg without the shell. A little bit of oil but not three cups. Two cups milk, stop at the line that says two cups. Add the two table spoons of Vanilla and mix. That's it. That's all. I said stop at the line that says two cups!"

England frowned as he pushed aside the tenth bowl of batter and grabbed another one. Repeating the same mistakes over and over again he sighed and looked sadly at the bowl. Putting the mix in he added the one egg and dropped again the egg shell. Growling out of frustration he glared at the bowl.

"Let me make the batter and you can stir it." France said and started the mix. Once it was all in without any trouble did he give it back to the Englishman.

Arthur took it and began to mix it slowly. That was good. Then suddenly he started to mix it violently. It was like he was trying to kill the batter.

"Stop mon cher!"

Standing up he rushed behind the smaller blonde and grabbed both his writes and held them back. Sighing he could tell that he was mad about not being able to make it himself.

"Let go!"

"Non. Come now you must make the batter with love. It you don't it'll come out like.. Well, your cooking. Here let's try like this."

Francis came up behind Arthur and placed his hands over the smaller hands. Feeling the other tense he continued on with his task. Making sure they cracked the egg carefully and put it in the bowl he noted how Arthur had wanted to grip the egg hard then need be. Next he guided the hands to the oil. The hands under his shook a little but the managed to keep the right amount in.

Next they added the rest and Francis help him stir it slowly at first to make sure it mixed. Then they mixed it a little faster until the batter was perfectly mixed and then France moved back. "There. Now let's cook!"

Letting Arthur cook the pancakes by himself wasn't the best idea. After a few hundred burnt pancakes, he decided to put a stop to the madness.

"Let's try this again."

Blushing when Francis came up behind him and grabbed him again then time hold him closer. Then he lowered the spoon to the bowl before bring it to the pan and carefully pour it in to the hot iron. Holding the shaking hands are still as he could they slowly flipped the pancake gently.

Arthur blushed as he watched the pancake flipped with out splattering all over the place, also the warm body behind him leaning in showing him how to cook. Feeling heat on his face the Englishman tried to focus on the pancake in the front of him.

However the Frenchman who was softly telling him about how it was simple and that he just needed to be calm.

"There, you see?"

"Mm-hm…" Arthur leaned back against him, eyes closed.

Rising an eyebrow Francis looked down at the content English man. For the first time he realized just how close they were. Carefully he help him move the pancake to the plate before moving his hands back slowly to the smaller ones writs then slower back more three inches so he was hold the arms then lifted them up slowly above to place them behind his neck.

When lips touched his neck, Arthur moaned and Francis nibbled the sensitive skin making him shiver and hold tighter to his neck. Eyes closed tight he felt himself arch and then gasp as he felt a hand rubbing his side and another hand slipping under his shirt tickling his rib cage softly.

"Francis…"

"Mon Cher…"

"Please… Kiss me?"

Turning the smaller one around he kissed gently, and was allowed accesses into his mouth . Remembering that Arthur was afraid of being intimate with anyone he had to be gentle. The soft tongue was amazing and the way Arthur seemed to melt into his was pure bliss.

Pulling him up quickly as the smaller one gasped but wrapped his legs around him. The pulling heat made him moan more as the hands roamed his back and then grip his bottom massaging them.

"Ah…"

"My love… Let me love you…"

They looked into each other's eyes, both hazed with hidden love for each other, longing, lust, want, desperate to be one with each other eyes.

"Yes… Francis, yes,"

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up the next morning with the sun shining into the window. Blinking twice before yawning he signed happily as he turned on to his side. Something warm moved on his side. Smiling softly, eyes closing slowly he sighed again.<p>

The arm moved slowly rubbed his stomach gently before pulling him closer. Turning around to be lay on his back on the ruffled sheets he looked up into Francis's. A light kissed was exchanged. Arthur leaned back rest as he smiled softly as his lover kissed the soft of his neck lovely.

* * *

><p>Oh la la~<p>

So as I said on DA my friend who is Korean won't be updating much or not at all. But I AM going to pick up on almost all her fics.

Maybe no the Book one.


End file.
